Tsubaki
"The scentless flower. The righteous Devil. Matriach of the Black Fire." - Tsubaki Tsubaki (椿鬼, Tsubaki) is the captain of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13. Appearance Tsubaki stands 5 feet tall, and possesses a rather slender build. Her long ebony hair is always neatly tied or braided, and trails down roughly half of her back. Tsubaki's brown eyes sit calmly upon her nearly flawless face, analyzing everything that comes in front of them. Personality During her time with the 11th Division, many changes in the way and quality of life have come to Tsubaki. While previously reserved and seemingly prudish, her time under Masato's command has forced a state of increased awareness and responsibility into her day to day life. Tsubaki strives to be friendly and show others the extent of her feelings for them, bringing a smiling face to an otherwise stern and rougher division. At Masato's encouragement and insistence, she is open to question the motives and actions of others, as well as herself. Above all, she seeks to continue improving herself and avoid damaging others with the results of her actions. Biography Coming Soon... Synopsis 11th Division Coming Soon... Powers & Abilities Coming Soon... Feats Coming Soon... Zanpakutō Ippozenshin (一歩前進, A Step Forward): Ippozenshin takes the form of a Qi Jian, measuring roughly thirty eight inches from end to end. A ray-skin handle accompanied by a pommel and guard of darkened steel house a blade of shimmering silver. *'Shikai': Ippozenshin is triggered by the command "Strive" (はげむ, hagemu). :Shikai Special Ability: Ippozenshin amplifies Tsubaki's already masterful prowess with a bladed weapon such as: :*'Dōryō'(動量, Momentum): Since the beginning of recorded history, wars of men have often been reduced to wars of attrition, pitting foes against each other in grueling and increasingly hopeless struggles. While others may lose stride in combat, Tsubaki has learned to add to her striking speed. For an activated cost of 1% of her reiatsu per round, Tsubaki's weapon increases in momentum for each successful strike against an opponent or weapon. The increase is applied with a cumulative 2% boost to Zanjutsu, capping out at a 10% Zanjutsu boost. :*'Undōryō Yusō' (運動量, Momentum Transfer): For 5% of her reiatsu, Tsubaki is able to release all gained inertia from Dōryō from her blade for one strike, executed with double her accumulated bonus to her Zanjutsu for the attack. Once executed, Tsubaki's gained bonus to Zanjutsu resets to 0%. *'Bankai': Oshi Susume Ru (押し進める, Stepping Forward): Tsubaki's Bankai differs little from the initial release in terms of appearance, instead adding a twin Qi Jian to her empty hand. :Bankai Special Ability: Ippozenshin also gains addition special abilities while in Bankai form such as: :*'Nagatsuduki' (永続き, Permanence): The nature of Tsubaki's Zanpakutō constantly spurs her forward, only stopping in the rarest of situations. Because of this, Nagatsuduki renders the woman immune to any effect that would slow or stop her forward motion. :*'Kyōka Dōryō' (強化動量, Enhanced Momentum) - For an activated cost of 2% of her reiatsu per round, Tsubaki's weapon increases in momentum for each successful strike against an opponent or weapon. While similar to Dōryō, Tsubaki's Bankai allows her to build the same momentum in both weapons simultaneously, rather than being restricted to the blade that strikes against an opponent. For each round it is active Kyōka Dōryō increases her momentum by 5% This ability carries the same bonus on increases to Zanjutsu capping out at 30%. :*'Tamerai' (躊躇い, Falter): For a cost of 5% of her reiatsu, Tsubaki sacrifices all her accumulated inertia to halt all other movement in a 5 meter radius. The accumulated inertia freezes the attacks of opponents, as well as any Shunpo or Kidō skills. This is expressed as the reiatsu spent by Tsubaki both in Tamerai and Kyōka Dōryō weighed against the reiatsu spent by the opponents, reducing or completely halting the opponents' actions. Once executed, Tsubaki's bonus to Zanjutsu drops to 0%. :*'Tanrei' (端麗, Grace): For a cost of 10% of Tsubaki's reiatsu, the twin blades of Oshi Susume Ru absorb all her accumulated inertia into themselves, using it to execute a double horizontal cross-slash that doubles the accumulated bonus to Zanjutsu for the round it is used. Once executed, Tsubaki's accumulated bonus to Zanjutsu drops to 0%.